dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Downloadable content (Origins)
"All DLC, including the pre-order and collector’s edition items, can be purchased from your in-game journal." Can anyone confirm this? I have the game and haven't seen anyway to purchase pre-order items. DLou 16:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Missing Item? I Pre-ordered the Collector's Edition from a store called Mighty Ape in New Zealand and it also came with "The Guild Master's Belt" aswell as the Memory Brand and what came normally with it. (Psyclon9 23:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) Proposed Style I've put up the first template of the new Downloadable Content page - after looking it over, it doesn't match up to my high standards so I am going to keep the overall sections but I will redo the individual tables - I made 4 proposed changes here, if anyone has a preference or a suggestion, I'd like to know --Tierrie 19:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Style In Use : Style 1 : Style 2 : Style 3 : Style 4 - Most Wiki-Like Warden's Keep : ::Looking good there Tierre! My vote would be style 2, with style 3 very closely following.--Mytharox 20:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Oooo they are lovely, +15 approval. My vote mirrors Mytharox's, style two closely followed by by style three. Loleil 04:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : Last call for comments - making changes tomorrow - in about 12 hours. --Tierrie 06:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well since suggestions still seem welcome my vote is on Style 3 with Style 2 as the runner up, if you want help making the changes I'm also available to do so. Zf6hellion 01:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Mark of vigilance? I vaguely remember an exclusive ring call "Mark of Vigilance", but i forgot where you can get it from. It doesnt seem to be from collector's edition, or pre-order though. --Dragonewt 20:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Extra Information Just to let yall know...some of the special items...do not require the special part. Let me rephrase. The Wicked Oath, Lion's Paw, Helm of the Deep,. Amulet of the War Mage, Embri's Many Pockets They actually DONT require what they say they require. There is a page on the BioWare forums with download links (put out by BioWare staff) to all of the DLC stuff. You can download and install them ALL manually. Then when you go in game and look at the content tab, some of them (Like the Feral Wolf Charm, unless you did indeed pre-order from gamestop) will say "Unauthorized" and you should just disable them. However, those I listed at the top will NOT say this and you CAN still use them. In my game I have the Steam Deluxe Edition which has the Collectors Edition + Warden's Keep + Shale. Yet I also have The Wicked Oath, Lion's Paw, Helm of the Deep,. Amulet of the War Mage, Embri's Many Pockets in my game. Now the boot's suck but my level 22 Rogue still wears The Wicked Oath and Alistar still wears the Helm of the Deep. I never played Journeys at all. Just letting yall know about this so that the correct information can be added. Cypherdiaz 05:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :: That's good info - do you have the link so I can try it out in my game? --Tierrie 06:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Tierrie 06:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) DLCs from BioWare. Cypherdiaz is correct. I followed the instructions, downloaded the DLCs and ran the game. The ones it told me I was unauthorized to use was Feral Wolf Charm, Guildmaster's Belt and Dalish Promise Ring. I got my game as a collector's edition at EA Direct so I am authorized for the Collector's Edition, Band of Fire and Memory Ring. As a note, it also let me download and use The Edge and Mark of Vigilance. To Summarize Requires Authorization * Feral Wolf Charm * Guildmaster's Belt * Dalish Promise Ring * Collector's Edition * Warden's Keep * The Stone Prisoner * Band of Fire * Memory Band Authorization Requirement is Unknown * Blood Dragon Armor * The Lucky Stone Does Not Require Authorization * Embri's Many Pockets * The Edge * Helm of the Deep * The Lion's Paw * Mark of Vigilance * Amulet of the War Mage * The Wicked Oath I'll make the changes to the DLC page, tomorrow --Tierrie 06:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for compiling this list. And glad that someone was able to make sure I wasn't the odd one out able to get these extra DLC's. Personally, the Edge is the 2nd best dagger in the game behind the Rose one; a great pair for a rogue throughout the game. But again, thanks for confirming and for changing it when you do. Cypherdiaz 20:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Looks like I know what I'll be doing after I get a better graphics card - oh well best to be content with the console version for now. Zf6hellion 20:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) "Playtime Added" I edited the information on the two main DLC's (Warden's Keep and Stone Prisoner) to include a line "Playtime Added:". I felt it would be good to put in a general range of hours of playtime added by these types of DLC's so that people can see what is a relatively minor/short DLC (Like both listed) versus a more major one. Also, I have read more than a few complaints that many feel that neither of these are worth it for the money and they wouldn't have gotten them if they realized they were so short. So yeh, just felt like adding the estimated playtime added was a good thing. Feel free to disagree/remove it if you feel it doesn't add anything positive. Cypherdiaz 19:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : I love it! Its a great idea - that way people can judge how long the quests are as well as the items they get. I'd like to keep the DLC tables blurb-sy, so I'll roll them into the "What you get out of this DLC" paragraph. --Tierrie 19:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Manually downloading DLC Let's discuss this issue (and any related issues) here in one location, instead of multiple user talk pages. * First, and most important, is the issue of whether the information is "illegal" as Selty claimed when it was removed. I can see how, upon first glance and without any research at all, it could appear to be illegal. But when you check the link that appeared under the Resources section that links to the thread at the offical Dragon Age forum, and realize that it is stickied and displays the BioWare logo, it is clear that the information found within is not only perfectly legal, but endorsed by BioWare. * A second concern, raised by Snfonseka, was the direct linking to "exclusive content (including Collector's Edition)." When you compare the links that appeared on the wiki page to the links that appear in the BioWare-endorsed thread at the forum, you'll see that they are all the same. In other words, Tierrie did not link to any content that does not appear in the official forum thread. * Another concern, raised by Mytharox, is that "Unlocking authorization for it is as simple as editing a simple text file on your own computer." Doing so is essentially pirating/stealing, which, in my opinion, is a completely different issue that is separate from the issue at hand. You could just as easily "unlock authorization" to the entire game by the same means (pirating). Simply linking to the DLCs hosted on EA's server is not wrong. Bypassing EA's authorization is wrong. So it is my position that there is nothing wrong or illegal with the information that was deleted. Further, the information is intended to help PC customers to troubleshoot problems with DLC that they have legally purchased or obtained. That said, I do believe that the section could have used text that made it clear what the purpose of the information is (troubleshooting DLC problems) to remove any inaccurate interpretation that this is how you can get unauthorized DLC for free. I encourage all interested parties to post any and all feedback you have in a civilized manner, so that we can quickly agree on a solution. JoePlay (talk) 23:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time to investigate this Joe. That was how I interpreted the information too. I think that, with clarification that the information is intended as troubleshooting help, it should be restored. Also, given the information at hand, I would like to see the warning given to Tierrie rescinded. Loleil 02:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::My opinion on this is pretty straight forward - its not illegal, its hosted on BioWare forums, and I draw the line short of providing information about enabling content users don't own. My other issue was with the way the deletion was handled - unilaterally and without appeal. So this discussion is a breath of fresh air. I concede that the section could clarification that it is not so that you can get unauthorized DLC for free, but so that you could install DLC you are authorized for. Thanks to Joe for hearing me out and Myth and Loleil for their voice. --Tierrie 03:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I checked the above mentioned forum previously and I have noticed that it is NOT an official forum thread in the "Bioware Social Site", it is a forum thread which was started by a standard user not from a admin or any other kind of Bioware employee. Because of that reason I believe we cannot say that the content of the forum page has the complete authorization of Bioware (Because I have seen that some users even discuss non legal stuffs in forums related to gaming without getting any attention from the admins). -- Snfonseka 05:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : It is a 50 page thread - the longest thread in the Dragon Age: Origins PC Technical Support forum. With the instructions on the first page. In the BioWare site. With 5 stars. Created 28 days ago. With BioWare employees posting on it with statements like "If you've already had success with some DLC, and can confirm the updater is running, then this is likely a server load issue. Please try again.". BioWare has to be aware of it. It may not have the official blessing from Ray - but they are aware of it, and they do not object to it. This passes my common sense test. --Tierrie 06:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :: And to drive the point home - here's another post, this time by an BioWare employee, giving specific instructions on how to install a DLC manually. And providing the link to the DLC. --Tierrie 06:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC)